Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha 00
by Brotherhood56
Summary: Nanoha has a brother but never knew his secret, now she has a secret. Does these secrets collide a disaster or something new. New summaries. Expect rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... here a another story and took me all my will to NOT posted this without some revision and whatnot,and i have all this crossover idea all over the place.

This take place with nanoha and gundam 00 being together and if main character is sibling,how will this affect between magic and Gundam,this take place between s1 and s2,and nanoha and As.

Disclaimer:Now what the hell do you think i am,a owner of nanoha and gundam?Don't make me ,i don't own all of this.

**X-X-X-X**

Celestia Being...

It been 3 and half year since their defeat and the Union,HRL,and AEU,as United Nation force, now reform as a Earth sphere Federation,the whole world lives in peace since all war is resolved,though that didn't stop the certain takamachi to worried about her personal lives...well,actually two personal promble that involved her lives and her family.

It had been a week and she already missed Fate,which she made her as a friend and her patner of whole magic ordeal which cause chaos in her lives,but that resolved peacefully,if Precia Testarossa fall into imaginary space,which have no return solved all this,mainly fate personal feeling,but heal quicly by young takamachi other personal promble is...

"Onii-chan..."That been on her mind for awhile,while everyone presumed the takamachi have 3 children,they are partially wrong,actually,because Soran isn't sibling by blood,but been adopted at age of ten,which almost close to her birth.

While her family is taking a vacation to kindom of Azadistan for their visit to her aunt wedding,which is surprising consider all the unrest that been their since that advent of solar energy and they have to travel all the way ther,upon arriving, that where they found HIM.

The Takamachi were surprise to see a child, no more than 10,searching for food in the alley and when they ask him what he is doing,all they met is some "talk",which is forced,they took him into their care and gather information about him,they only discover him things,his name is Soran ibrahim, he is republic of krugis,right before the assimilation by azadistan,he has no parent,which sadden them,and the last one is what they were most horrified of all,after some hesitation,he is a KPSA,which what they heard,is a anit-goverment group,which composed a guerrillas of children that were brainwashed and religious manipulation,making them believe that they were fighting for "God",which in reality,they were fighing just for a certain man amusement.

Now the Takamachi decide to adopted him,to help him regained what he lost during the first he reluctant,but finally accept and after a while change his name as Soran takamachi and went to Uminari city, months has past and still on way to regain his humanities,he was asked by his foster father to witness his first baby born sister,Nonoha,not counting Kyouya and Miyuki since they are younger than him,and that what change him greatly,he smiled.

Since then,he began to take interest in this new family,including the swordmanship that her family descended from,the fuwa clan,while taking care her newborn sister,nanoha,to the point she called him "onii-chin",that got him his first laugh and taugh her how to speak an all,he feel like he belong there,until four years later,while he still in middle school,he was asked by a special school board,he was ask to be an engineer for a mobile suit department called MSWAD,or Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development due his scored of machinary and technology,but required to move away from Japan to sadden him and the othe Takamachi,but the one that hit the most was nanoha,she cries and begs him to stay,despite being four,she has a good idea what mobile suit are and could not imaging what would happen to him,even it garuantee his safety as a engineer.

After a farewell party to his departure,he share a few moment tried to comfort the young takamachi as best he could,telling her to live happy with her family and evantually later set off his departure to austrialia and see his family for a last time and before you know it,he was he visit them someday,they continued with their lives,albeit nanoha have little dreppressive mood since his brother departure,but still have her way to be happy with her friend,alisa and to them,her brother is picked by a certain company that involved fighting against war and ideal.

Two years later,at age 6,that whey THEY appeared,The private armed organazation,Celestial being that carried out armed intervation to eradicate with a super powered mobile suit named sound alien and in the way sound wrong since it only escelate conflict,because the danger that going on in other country,the Takamachi are to stay to their country for time being,since it not involved with any conflict regarded with mobile suit,even direct aproach would not affect them.

During some field trip,she could have swear that she saw a Gundam that have a humanoid head with horn on it back,with blue on it shoulder and chest,red on torso and white on the rest and green particles on its back,her classmate look awed since it their first time to see a Gundam this close before it left,but in her mind,the way it looking,it look like it looking at _her_, as the pilot of that gundam somehow knew her .That make her family worried,as they though they being target.

Then it came with three new Gundam with Red particles that operate very differently than Celestial being,that involved relentless killing to both military and civilian alike,it became known to her that these three gundam are far different than that celestia being,though why no one could see,she never know.

Then she got the feeling if her brother is kill by those three gundams,because of that, she ask her parent to try to contact him,to know that he is safe,only he isn't the worst,she try to contact him(with much effort to try to remember what his number is)and still nothing,just she about to cry of this,a phone ring and to her surprise and comfort,it was her brother,letting her know that he is alright and should be home soon,but that not what came to be...

Eventually,the three superpower government decide to act and united together to be a Union Nation Force,which later becomes Earth sphere federation,and defeated celestial being,which has setsuna write a letter to his two important people,marina and... remind him of his mother,gentle and caring and her voice added so ,it like a mother and son relationship,while Nanoha...

Nanoha,she is special to him,as he taught her how everything(not the KPSA) he know to make her walk,talk,and eat until the day of was sadden that he could not contact for the sake of celestial being and her's,too,because he feared that once the Government knew her relationship to him as member of celestial being,they might take her away and interrogate can't let that happen,so he close off all communication of his family until he accidentally turn on his communication and surprise to see all the email he never check and the fact is ringing,meaning his family is calling the action of Team Trinity make them worried and against celestial being order to not to called(which they suspicious at the moment),he answer the phone and bit surprise hear Nanoha voice,which cause him to smile a second time and tell her that he is alright.

He later send a message to Nanoha after marina's letter,to let her know his view at the world,how it is distorted it is,to understand the lesser aspect of humanity and how he will fixed with one word which he know will shocked and possibly hate him, will tell her what he hiding from,which he painfully lied to his foster family,the one who took care of him since he was a child, and a chance to tell her at least part reason why he chose to eradicate war,to let Nanoha and his friends to live is,if the future allowed it.

After a defeat of CB,at age of seven,when she got a letter from his brother,at first she is happy,but what inside shock her and that the reason why she lied to her parent,however while reading his reason,she didn't felt anger or betray,but in sense of understanding,as she know Kyouya and Miyuki past,she didn't know Soran past,not even her parent would tell her what happen,just saying he suffered what kids shouldn't of that,she may deduced that this his resolved to change the world where there are no conflict and have chance to understand each she is afraid that this is the last time she ever hear from here again...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Onii-chan,where are you",Nanoha is resting,after all magic shananigans and befriended Fate-chan,which felt a true friend,much to alisa chagrin,which taking trial for TSAB that she knew she is relieve from her crime,but that the least of her problem,the conflict is whether her Onii-chan will come back alive,back to her family.

Then she heard her window and when she turned around to see who it was,she is surprise to see the person she missed the most...

"Onii-chan..."

There he was,at ages 21 tood as tall as 162cm, European black hair,his skin a bit tan,wearing white shirt under dark blue sweatshirt with red scarf around his neck,black jean and black shoe,all and all,he grown up to be adult.

Silence took place and neither would talk until Nanoha decided to break is,if the young meister suddenly hugs her.

"ONII-CHAN!",she scream in low voice so she could not wake up raising heart and Yuuno.

"Nanoha,it is good to see you well"he said with a rare emotion that dwell in his voice,signified that he missed her greatly.

Neither want to break from each other,to share the warmth of each other that they never share in the last few years,after a while they let go."Onii-chan...why,why didn't you tell us,that you were involved with the armed intervention,didn't you realize how many people were kill,what if YOU get killed,what would happen to my family if that happen..."Nanoha said with a depressed mood to just think of that happen.

"...It for you and the whole world sake as it is distorted by the war"Soran said,he knew that he can't stay forever as he hide his damaged gundam near his family house,even in optical camouflage state,he knew it be time before the Military get here and need to leave quickly without the Takamachi to be under suspicion

"Even if you said that,they have to be better way to solved this peacefuly without bloodshed by taking negotionation and try to understand their intent,then maybe we can..."

"No"

"No?,but Onii-chan,if you keep fighing,people might dislike you and who know what will happen to my family feeling when they learn that you involved the armed intervention,you know they hate war"

"...I will fight,along with my gundam,to clear the person who distorted the world and end all Evil in it...but you right about one thing,is that true peace isn't through force,is by understanding,but with people twisted mind and evil contempt,i will fight,even if the world hate me,even if my family hate me,at least they can live peacefully,my only regret is i can't spend time with you ever again if i did died,...i sorry Nanoha,and i hope you and my family can forgive me for taking such violent action,but it is for my family sake,the one who took me under their care and for that i am grateful that i met them and making me feel like i have a real family,for that,i your debt and as i said before,make the world a peaceful place without such evil mind,and that what driving me to move forward,I am sorry Nanoha-chan and good bye"As he finished with his speech,he began to walk away toward to the window.

After a few moment digesting this information,she later snapped to reality"WAIT!DON"T GO!"she beg him not to go not knowing she woked up Yuuno,but she didn't care,as she finally understand what he been through,the way he also hate war and how he really feel about the whole thing.

Needless to say,he jump out the window and surprisingly land on nothing but air,until it reveal a mobile a gundam,a damaged one,that is,it had one eye of tieren,it left arm missing replace with long cloak, and a cockpit hatch is gray and the rest look damaged,too.

He activate the mobile,despite Nanoha protest he shut the hatch,but not before saying "I will miss you,Nanoha",then he set off,into the cloud,leaving green particles behind.

Nanoha,is crying the fact that her Brother is gone,again and that the first time he call her name with -chan suffix,which means he care for her fact even in peaceful place can have greed and corrupt people that will cause economically collapse and can once again have war on what her brother is fighting,to ensure that no conflict,no matter how small it is,can break out war and hopefully for the better of the world.

Yuuno is confused and sadden,he was told what happen to her oldest brother and how he is away as an engineer,but this is unexpected as he seen him piloting a mobile suit,a Gundam no less,he heard about them and though what happen if the crimila of Mil-childan get there hand on this Mass weapon,he just shudder and took comfort of Nanoha.

"It be alright,Nanoha,i am sure he will survive."He unsure if he has a chance to survive,but he pray that Nanoha brother will lived this to make Nanoha as a whole again.

Nanoha soon calm down and ask by Yuuno to go sleep,she complie relucantly,and soon lied down the bed,regretting one thing,her lives as the been doing for a month regarding lost logia called Jewel Seed and solved a conflict between her and Fate and that she been training ever hope one day,when he did survive,she will tell him everything as much as he did.

Thinking about make her feel sleeping,no doubt because the recent visit from her brother,after a few moment she finally succumbed to her deep sleep,at last though'Be safe Onii-chan'.

No doubt her brother thinking the same thing,Yuuno wonder how this going to work out if he did learn her as a mage,probably help her on way,Yuuno though in his sleep,unknowingly that this visit may change the future battle... and the whole Milchildan.

* * *

><p><strong>All right,that about it,nothing to say except that you guys are my supporter,point out a mistake,give me a better word and tell me what happen that i didn't ,If you interesting,i challenge you to built Gundam 00 x star war cross over it composed into this.<strong>

**It happen after gundam 00 movie trailblazer.**

**Setsuna must be involved,along him becoming a jedi.**

**The ELS can help out the Clone or alliance depend on the time line.**

**The paring is your to decide.**

**That about it,goodbye you all.**

**Brotherhood56,out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap,96 hits and one review in 2 days,not bad for newbie like me,but still some progress on my writing skill,so don't blame me for all the wrongness in my story.

This is bit shorter than a last chapter,so bear with me,and please note that this is rushed,i am pointing a emotional factor on nanoha for Yuuno,he stay at nanoha place for few days before he go to with Fate to the trials

Disclamer:I never own all this,never will as Gundam 00 and Nanoha belong to their rightful owner.

**X-X-X-X**

It's 6:00 AM,it two hours later than her usual wake up training,but she didn't care at the fact,she wave off her alarm phone so she can sleep more and digest what happen the time his secret has been reveal to her as a brother that been painfully hiding all these year,according to her point of view,that added her curiosity just how much her brother has been through during an armed intervetion,probably a lot.

When she did wake up,she notice that beside Yuuno resting place,there a bottle of flower,not any flower,it her brother dessert flower that he always keep in his collection as in somehow a painful remider to his past,but it look like it also said to be his only memory he has to his home...and now he gave it to her as gift as he going to die on his last mission and she was special enough to even deserve such memories from him,but given the situation last night,he feeling that this might be the last time they ever see each other again,and that sadden her more.

Before she dwell in it any further,a knock sounded on her door and it open revealing a Woman in her 30s with brown hair reaching her waist,"Nanoha,are you all right,it not like you to be in bed during breakfast time."

That was her mom,Momoko,who also didn't know Nanoha as a mage and always asked trivial question that concern about her daughter being,she right about breakfast always get up and eat breakfast right off the bat,but this time she isn't feel like she could eat at the moment as she told her"Sorry mom,i just don't feel so well",That just a basic premised,sometime she overdo the training she get and often get the rest she needed,consequences missing school,but that happen only few time a week,though that didn't stop her Mom to worry her and ask what happen.

"Darling,what a matter,did you catch a fever or did something bothering you",that her Mom,she is good at reading people as long as she know them enough and she is the exception of her own want to tell her about her brother,about his involvement of Celestial being,even about him being a pilot of a Gundam,but she shook it off,knowing it will break her mom heart,beside she has her own secret,too,and when the time come,she will reveal it to her family and hopefully,even with a slim chance,along with her brother doing the same,,it too soon to talk about right now and she is about to replied when her Mother noticed something.

"...Nanoha,it that what i think it is",Nanoha couldn't help,but flinched at her Mother sudden change a voice,mostly sadness and for some reason couldn't feel,but to say,"Yes,it Onii-chan flower",she can't say for sure,but even it does look a ordinary flower to all people,it not for the Takamachi family,for Soran was the only one who flourished this flower in their garden,put in the soil and watering them,as they still do it for him in cases he return,in fact,no one ever pick up Soran flower as they respect his properties and just do what all flower needs.

Momoko knew she isn't the the type that just wander around and pick his flower up since she has a new friend which she gradually bonded so much even she is far away from her home as she always sent video about either to talk problem or just have a plain conversation,unless two thing come come to her,either Nanoha missed him so much that this flower was to comfort as her brother would have done or that Soran did come and gave it to former seem likely,but seeing they were no missing flower that the young Nanoha would have done when she was eight years old,so it less likely,but possible the latter.

"Did he come back,isn't he,if so,then why didn't he contact us,you know how worried we were when we can't hail at him at ALL,please Nanoha tell me"Momoko knew that her foster son couldn't leave something without a speech,unless it a surprise as far a she knew.

Few second passed and in low voice Nanoha said"He is not coming back"

"What"Momoko heard this and as surprise she was,she didn't want to admit it is true,"Why,Nanoha,is he in trouble,is he involve of something he should,Oh god please don't tell he is one of those Katharon member"

She winced at her Mother word that IS close to truth,but at this point she have no choice,but to tell her the truth,it bad enough to keep lying to her own family member about her being the mage,but added that to her brother sudden outburst of revealed his a member of celestial being,no to mention a pilot of mobile suit name Gundam that have a chance to get you kill someday,all of this is just too much for a young girl to hold on to,as that will have a very large impact to her family compared to her as a mage,mostly involve what the family hated the most,blood and killing.

At the last defense has been breach,in a second she finally said"No Mom,but it involve something worse...".Then she revealed her Mother everything that his brother could have told him,just a piece,but fit to the whole picture,except her being the mage since it not necessary to just tell her yet,it need to be done with her whole she finally finished,she fully expect her Mom to cry and ask why he did this,but to her surprise,she just look sadden,but with a understanding eye that know why did her brother did all this,maybe they know more him more than she do,consider that she was born the day he been adopted,probably more about his as Nanoha is about to asked why she taking this so well,her Mother said...

"'sniff'I knew this happen one day,though serving with celestial being IS surprising,i knew why he did this",Her Mother said saddenly.

"Why",Nanoha is confused as she doesn't know what she talking about.

"...Nanoha,there a few thing that you need to know about him..."as she said,she sit down on the bed and explain what happen to his oldest foster brother,and how did they adopted him,but in between a child and adult version,since she just 10 years old(I move up from 9 to 10 here),as well left few other case that involved killing such as killing their own parent,which Soran never speak of without their trust,but said he been traumitized,and finally the day they first met at the certain ally in a certain country.

"...",as Nanoha digested this,it finally make sense to her now,in a brother past has haunted him for so long and feared what happen if their family got caught in the crossfire in the war that will rise,so he determid to erase all conflict for himself and for her family,like he own them for their gratitude of taking him in as part of the family in the time he never knew humanity as a friend...almost.

"Now you understand why he fighting for,for us,the world,and most importantly you Nanoha,"

"Eh.."Nanoha now confused,even as he said that last night,she still clueless what she done for him as there other sibling that he can connect.

"While Kyouya and Miyuki did warm up his heart,you are the one who melt his heart the most since the day you were born,even for just four years,he took great care of you and watch you grow up like he never had any sibling before,teach you how to eat,how to walk,how to talk and most importantly how to express her feeling even just a little,while we help most the part,you have his focus for that long,and for that his whole reason to pilot that mobile suit,the one we call "Gundam".Though i disapprove the method they did since they have causalities,but even he know that happen and to eradicate war where the world is at peace,he be glad to sacrifices his life to make that happen,no matter what,for just his own dear foster family or should i dear little sister."

"..."Once againg silence reigne as Nanoha digest all this,again,this new didn't know that she is the whole reason that make him set his goal to eradicate the war so she cannot meet reality of the war when she grown up,though part of her is scare of the though of Soran to die without any more moments between them,the other part were glad and content that Soran think like that,she IS special to him.

"Oh well,I hope he can survive out there,I mean he DID bring a Gundam here,that pretty reckless of him,then again everything about him is reckless.I wonder why he still operate that machine when we are at peace"Momoko couldn't help,but wonder why he continue to elimilate conflict when there aren't.

"...Maybe something happen inside the ESF that we don't know about"

"Hmmm,that a good theory,consider that he have more experience,though i have a bad feeling about this and we might look at a another war,but then again,it might be only a small thing,so just relax and be yourself to live happy,just like your brother would want you to do"Her mother said in serene voice.

"...do we have to tell the other,Mom",Nanoha though the reaction of her father and her two sibling at this.

"Hmmm...No,I don't think it a right time for them to know about him,so let just keep this between us,okay"She said with a smile.

"'Nod',Okay,thanks Mom",Nanoha hug her mother,which hug her back.

"Your welcome sweetie,now please rest for now,you have a whole summer to spend with Alisia and Suzuka,for your brother."Momoko

"'nod',Right,Mom",as she said that,she went to sleep as she accidentally implode Starlight breaker and broke a field,making her a need to rest 2 days without magic, and one last thought came to Nanoha mind,"Thank you,for thought of me something special,Onii-chan"

When Nanoha went to deep sleep,Momoko have some conflict on her own.'How could Soran continue to fight even at time at peace,as he only know fighting or that...he know something terrible that going on the ESF that we don't know about,Oh Soran,you such a sweet child even now that you doing all this for Nanoha,but i can't help to think what would happen after all this,do you regret leaving your whole family in the dark,are you even ready the consequence that you have to endure,I hope that you will live through that,for us and for Nanoha.'

As she finished her thought,she got up and head for the door,but not after some few careress of the flower that stood she got out,she look at sleeping form Nanoha saying her last thought.

"Sweet dreams Nanoha"

**X-X-X-X**

Nothing like a good writing on my part,like i said,please review as it is just below you and easy to spot on.I just bit concern about my knowledge about Nanoha and Gundam 00,so please forgive me for any wrong it 1 AM on my part.

Brotherhood56,out


End file.
